


What's Up Danger

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Hospital, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Nurses, Unresolved Tension, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: Jihoon involuntarily stumbles into a hospital—and finds himself unable to leave after laying his eyes on the nurse.





	What's Up Danger

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 181221 nielwink looks: [here](http://cfile2.uf.tistory.com/image/99E25B4A5C1D269902802B) and [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dv5eC_XUwAAjka6.jpg)
> 
> thanks foxseal for giving me this prompt and beta-ing for me ily always ;_; ♥
> 
> warnings: minor descriptions of violence, weapons, and blood

  
  


A few bruises, scratches, and a small cut shouldn't have warranted a trip to the hospital. At least that's what Jihoon believes—Woojin seems to have thought the opposite considering he's the one who ends up shoving him through the ER doors near midnight.

It had just been a minor scuffle—one that Jihoon and Woojin usually get into whenever they walk down the wrong alley and someone decides they don't like the look on their faces—except this time some of them had knives and Jihoon and Woojin had zero experience in fights involving weapons.

These fights have become such a normal occurrence to them that Jihoon wouldn’t even blink twice if a hard punch flies at him out of nowhere during his walks home from class. Not that Jihoon has ever _asked_ for it, but as a result of these numerous altercations, he's eventually become one of the most notorious delinquents in the city.

Glancing quickly around at his surroundings, Jihoon notices that the ER is quite empty at this time. He had half-expected someone to call the cops on him as soon as he stumbled through those automatic doors, but the nurse assessing his injuries either doesn't know his face or is too busy noting down the blood dripping from his arm to care about Jihoon's origin story.

"Please wait here. Another nurse will be with you shortly."

Jihoon nods as she closes the curtains on him. He sits back down on the bed, taking care to angle himself away so that his blood doesn't get on the pristine white sheets.

Honestly, Jihoon can treat this himself at his house—he's fully capable of washing off the blood, putting on some iodine solution, and wrapping bandages around his arm. Sure, he'll need a lot more rolls of bandages than usual, but the wound will close up eventually—he doesn't _need_ a nurse to do all of that for him.

So when the curtains open again shortly after, Jihoon opens his mouth to say, "Hey, I—"

—but then he looks up, and the words die on his tongue.

The nurse standing in front of him is dressed in baby pink scrubs. It's definitely different to the other blue-coloured nurses but Jihoon can't help but immediately notice how flattering the colour looks against his milky white skin—and his dark brown hair, which just so happens to be messed up in _just_ the right way to make him look absolutely divine.

The nurse rubs his eyes once, twice, before a lazy, warm smile makes its way to his face and Jihoon's heart flutters.

"Hi there, sorry for the wait. I just woke up from a—" He pauses, pointing a finger up in realisation. "Ah, right. I shouldn't say that."

Jihoon just stares at him, feeling the corners of his lips start to twitch.

"So you are…" The nurse runs the back of a pen down his clipboard. "...Park Jihoon! My name is Daniel." He reaches a hand out meant to shake, but he retracts it as soon as he sees the state of Jihoon's arm. "Okay, maybe later. Let's get that cleaned up first, shall we?"

Daniel leaves before Jihoon can nod. He's also back just as quick, this time with a metal bowl filled with solution and a towel.

"I'm going to clean your cut first, okay?" Daniel asks again, holding Jihoon's wrist gently as he places the bowl on the bed.

Daniel looks up, waiting for Jihoon's response when it doesn't come.

"Yes. Yes, sure." Jihoon wonders if Daniel would still wait for a response even if the patient is dying.

Daniel begins to clean the cut with the solution, going a little more slowly with his ministrations every time Jihoon flinches slightly, even though he's trying hard to hide how much it hurts.

"How did you get a cut _this_ deep?"

Jihoon assumes the nurse is asking to distract him from the pain. "Barbed wire."

Daniel chuckles like he knows it's a lie, and Jihoon feels his cheeks start to heat up. " _Really_."

Not really. But Jihoon doesn't want to admit that he's been fighting delinquents on the streets for some reason.

Changing the topic, Jihoon asks instead, "Would you have cleaned my cut if I'd said no?"

Daniel raises a brow, stopping his movement for a moment. "Well… no. We need consent from the patients to treat them. That isn't to say I don't get offended if they do refuse, though."

Jihoon tilts his head. "Surely you don't take it personally."

"I don't, usually. But if _you_ had said no…" His eyes flicker up for a millisecond. "I might have taken it personally. Maybe."

Daniel gets up to put the bowl away at that exact moment, giving Jihoon a god-forsaken chance to calm the sudden racing of his heart.

"I'm going to apply some pressure to stop the bleeding now, okay?" Daniel explains when he sits back down, busy fiddling with the cloth in his hand.

Jihoon nods promptly this time, and then his arm is being cradled in Daniel's large hands again.

"This is my first time in a hospital," Jihoon says after a few seconds of Daniel pressing carefully onto his wound.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Looking down at Daniel, Jihoon notices the constellation of moles along the left side of his face, and traces it slowly with his eyes. "I usually take care of my injuries myself. I was actually going to leave..."

Daniel hums. "What made you change your mind?"

Jihoon doesn't know exactly. The fact that the nurse looked cute, maybe? It may be a shallow reason but at least Daniel turned out to be as caring and gentle as he looks— _Are all nurses this nice?_ —he's a bonus Jihoon didn't realise he needed after an exhausting and terrible day like today.

What Jihoon settles for instead, though, is a quick shrug.

"Okay, Jihoon," Daniel says a little too casually. Jihoon snaps out of his trance of just staring at the nurse's face. "I'll be dressing the wound now."

Jihoon thinks for a bit, watching as Daniel blinks up at him in expectation. "No."

It's almost _too_ cute how Daniel jolts in his seat and his lower lip juts out _just_ a bit—only to fix Jihoon a frown after a few seconds in realisation. "Are you teasing me?"

Jihoon tries to suppress a laugh. "Maybe. And actually, I changed my mind. You may dress my wound."

"Don't get too cheeky. I'm patching you all up, aren't I?" he chides. When he takes Jihoon's arm again, though, he's as gentle as ever.

The quip must have riled Daniel up quite a bit because now his hands are swift and Jihoon's wound is wrapped up perfectly in no time. Jihoon almost feels disappointed when they get to the end of the treatment faster than anticipated, but then Daniel brings out a pack of cotton balls and ointment.

"Your other scratches and bruises," he prompts.

Daniel fixes up the rest of the (less serious) injuries on Jihoon's limbs just as quick, and giggles to himself when Jihoon _firmly_ refuses to lift his shirt so the nurse could apply ointment there as well. Because getting into neighbourhood fights on the daily doesn't necessarily mean losing all the baby fat and gaining a fit body.

When they get to the small cuts on Jihoon's face, though, Daniel's pace slows considerably—and whether it's because the nurse has to be more careful around this area or it's something else that's making him take his time, Jihoon doesn't know.

What Jihoon does know is that the near-zero distance between their faces and the soft exhales fanning against his cheeks are making him heat up significantly, and he hopes to hell Daniel doesn't notice considering how close he is to Jihoon right now.

Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut when Daniel leans even closer, feeling the warmth emanating from the nurse's body, and burns up further when Daniel starts dabbing at the small cuts on his lips.

"Ah," Jihoon hears Daniel mutter under his breath, pausing for a moment. "Lip moles."

Jihoon doesn't say anything then. He can only pretend he didn't hear it since it definitely sounded like Daniel was saying it to himself and not for Jihoon to hear.

But then the sensation of Daniel's fingertip accidentally touching his lip afterwards sends a surge of electricity down Jihoon's spine and a small involuntary whine escapes from his mouth before Jihoon can stop himself.

Daniel's movement halts, and Jihoon has his eyes open in an instant out of embarrassment—all he can wish for now is that Daniel thinks it's because the ointment hurts, and not because of the sudden coil Jihoon feels in his gut—but Daniel is no longer in close proximity: he's already straightening up, putting the material away in a cabinet and picking up his clipboard.

And then for the rest of Jihoon's time in the ER, Daniel refuses to look up when he scribbles away at his clipboard, gives brief answers with every attempt Jihoon makes to start a new conversation after, and doesn't even bother to notice the frown on Jihoon's face as he leaves the hospital, his body all patched up and healed, but his heart feeling the complete opposite.

  
  
  


✱

  
  
  


Jihoon is really, really out of it these days.

Not only is he now the first one to pick random fights on the streets—much to Woojin's chagrin—he's also losing a lot more of them due to his hotheadedness, causing rumours to spread across the city that the infamous delinquent is heading towards a downfall and it's the perfect time to get revenge on him.

Even now, Jihoon is sitting slumped against a concrete wall of some alley, taking longer than usual to catch his breath after a particularly long and grueling fight. Woojin hadn't been with him then which made it all the more difficult to fend off the annoying gangsters.

Jihoon might have an inkling as to why he's acting like this, but it doesn't make _sense_ —especially if the reason behind it has to do with a puppy-like nurse wearing baby pink scrubs who Jihoon has only met for an hour at most.

A puppy-like nurse wearing baby pink scrubs who went through a complete 180 degree turn in personality as soon as he was done treating him, Jihoon reminds himself.

"Hey!"

Jihoon tenses all of a sudden, mentally preparing himself for the third fight of the night, but this voice…

"Are you oka—oh my god, Jihoon?"

Jihoon raises his head the same time a hooded figure drops down to his knees in front of him, grabbing at his shoulders.

"Shit, you're injured—give me a sec, I'll call an ambulance right now—"

"No," Jihoon croaks out. His eyes refocus in alarm, so now he can finally make out who the figure is.

_Daniel?_

"Don't you _dare_ call an ambulance. I can treat this _myself_ ," Jihoon growls, trying to shove the hand off him despite the newfound relief he feels at the nurse's presence, even in his very different appearance right now.

"I can treat you." Daniel's hand remains firm on his shoulder, unrelenting. "I will treat you."

All of a sudden the weight of Daniel's hand on him is gone, the exhaustion and pain Jihoon had forgotten about in those mere seconds thrown right back onto him, but then Daniel is turning around on his heels, holding his hands out behind him.

Jihoon looks at them, a ridiculous thought forming in his head, and then he can't help it—he cracks a dumb, wide grin, the frustrated feelings that had piled up in the past few weeks ebbing away like the tides.

"So since I'm refusing an ambulance, you're going to _carry_ me to the hospital?"

"What?" Daniel turns his head to Jihoon, disbelief written all over his face. " _No._ I'm going to carry you to my apartment."

Jihoon almost chokes on his spit. And the blood in his mouth. "Your—I'm sorry, _what?_ "

"I just got off my shift," explains Daniel, turning to the front again. "And… I want to be the one to treat you. Is that so bad?"

Eyes widened, Jihoon feels his cheeks go red at the affectionate words. "W-well, it's not _bad_..." he mumbles, looking down at his feet. "But isn't your a- _apartment_ too much?"

Daniel shifts in his position, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know if you know this, but." He buries his head in his knees. "Nurses aren't supposed to have feelings for their patients. So yeah. It would be a problem if I brought you to the hospital."

Jihoon's heart almost leaps out of his chest. Something clicks in his mind. "Is that why at the hospital you were so..."

Daniel tilts his head in confusion, but then he makes a noise of comprehension. "Ah, yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I realised I might… be interested in you and was afraid I'd do something really dumb if I didn't restrain myself."

Jihoon smiles from behind him, glad that Daniel can't see his face right now. _Ah, he really is so cute_. Jihoon feels an urge to take care of him for being so adorable like this.

"Anyway," Daniel coughs, embarrassed, "I'd appreciate it if you reject me faster... It kind of hurts squatting like— _oomph!_ "

Jihoon jumps onto Daniel's back then—and he can blame his injuries when Daniel complains about it later—but for now, all Jihoon wants to do is feel Daniel's warmth against his body, receive the best treatment anyone can ever experience from a nurse as cute and as gentle as he is, and thank Daniel for all—even if not many—things he's done for him so far.

Jihoon can't wait to get to know Daniel better from here on out.

(And of course that includes his body.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me or send me things!! ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/himarisuu)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/himarisu)


End file.
